Pokemon XD: Xtreme Darkness
by hotaru85
Summary: ¿Que relación tienen los sucesos ocurridos en Orre, Sinnoh y Fiore? ¿Que pasará cuando Arceus sea convertido en un pokemon tipo Shadow? ¿Acaso la mitologia de Sinnoh está equivocada? Los Rangers no son lo que aparentan.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 01: El Secreto De La Cueva

Los pasos resonaban en aquella cueva, varios Golbat y Zubat comenzaron a revolotear con fuerza alrededor de los intrusos-

-Shock Wave! Electivire!- grit un hombre de cabellos azulados, cuando un enorme Pokemon de color amarillo oscuro rugi y lanz una onda choque que provoc que todos aquellos Pokemon cayeran al suelo aturdidos y debilitados, un grupo de alrededor de 20 o 25 hombres y mujeres acababan de penetrar en aquella cueva dirigidos por un hombre de cabellos blancos y mirada malvola.

-Seor, el camino llega hasta aqu, no hay ningun otro camino, el radar no detecta nada- dijo una mujer de cabellos rojos acercndose enfundada en un traje gris y plateado con blanco.

-Te equivocas, Marte, deberas saber que no siempre hay que fiarse de la tecnologa- dijo aquel hombre de cabellos blancos, Marte entonces hizo una sea con la cabeza

-Rhyperior! Usen taladro!- dijo Marte mientras que 5 Ryhperior se alineaban para usar sus Horn Drill en aquella pared lisa.

-No, espera!- dijo el entrenador del Electivire acercndose a la pared y palpndola con la mano.

-Qu ocurre, Saturno? Estoy verdaderamente harta de ti, si no cooperas, tampoco estorbes- pregunt Marte, Cyrus permaneca quieto sonriendo mirando aquella pared de roca escarpada, pareca que efectivamente habian llegado al final de la cueva, al menos eso marcaban los radares

-Eres como mi hermana, Marte, ingenua, tonta e irritante Seor, podemos usar los Pokemon para taladrar la pared?- pregunt aquel chico de cabellos oscuros azulados, Cyrus mir la pared.

-No es necesario, el secreto de la Turnback Cave est aqu mismo, me acabas de arruinar la diversin, sera interesante ver a Marte humillada de nuevo- dijo Cyrus mientras se acercaba a la pared y la tomaba con ambas manos.

-Agh! Te odio!- dijo Marte en un susurro exclamativo a Saturno quien se sonri.

Cyrus entonces golpe fuertemente con sus puos cerrados aquella pared mientras se resquebrajaba y el suelo, techo y paredes comenzaban a temblar, todos los miembros de la cuadrilla de aquel equipo extrao comenzaron a tener miedo, excepto, tal vez, Saturno y Marte o eso era lo que pareca

-Seor Esto es seguro?- pregunt Marte mientras senta que el techo se les caa encima, pero de pronto todo qued quieto y aquella pared de roca ya no estaba ah.

-Gallina- dijo Saturno en el oido de Marte.

-Irritable- contest Marte cerrando los puos.

-Gracias- contest Saturno con una sonrisa divertida.

-Te odio!- termin Marte, Cyrus entonces mir la enorme pared que pareca emanar brillo propio y que haba iluminado la habitacin.

-Les presento el gran secreto de Turnback Cave! El Reloj de la Vida!- grit Cyrus, todos quedaron callados, Cyrus se acerc con los ojos bien abiertos, como si quisiera grabar aquel momento en su mente.

-El Reloj de la Vida?- pregunt Marte acercndose casi tambien por instintito al igual que Saturno admirando aquella obra.

-Qu es?- pregunt Saturno, entonces, Cyrus mir todo el grabado.

Era una pared que tena una figura grabada de un crculo perfecto, en su parte interna, acomodadas en la forma en la que estaran acomodados los 12 numeros de un reloj normal, estaban 12 joyas de distinto color que estaban opacas y resquebrajadas, algunas tenan partes faltantes, en el centro, tres grandes manecillas que apuntaban a 3 de las figuras, como marcando una hora y detrs de cada figura habia un letrero formado con Unown, en la parte externa de aquel enorme y extrao reloj, marcando el numero 12, estaba una figura humana que se repeta en el numero 3, en el numero 6 y en el numero 9.

-Rapido! El laboratorio movil! Necesitamos grabar todo esto y retirarnos de aqu lo mas rapido que podamos!- grit Saturno, Cyrus pareca complacido.

-Y si es un reloj, Qu hora est marcando?- pregunt Marte, Cyrus admiraba el reloj demasiado embebido.

-Necesitamos estudiarlo mas Saturno?- pregunt Cyrus, Saturno se acerc mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

-Mira, las joyas valdran una fortuna pero estan quebradas, algunas no estan completas- dijo Marte acercndose a ellas e intentando tocarlas, pero Saturno la detuvo de la mueca.

-Aun no hemos visto al guardian- dijo Saturno acercndose el primero.

-Guardian? Estas bromeando?- pregunt Marte temblando

-Llama a Jupiter, dile que le enviaremos imgenes que hay que estudiar- dijo Saturno comenzando a fotografiar la pared.

-Mira! Esa est completa!- exclam Marte, Cyrus pareci paralizado

-Cul?- pregunt volteando casi de inmediato, pero de pronto un Hiperrayo cruz la habitacin y destruy parte del laboratorio.

-Seor!- exclam otro de los miembros del equipo, todos voltearon.

-Ese Guardian- dijo Saturno, Cyrus mir y Marte qued sorprendida.

-Es bellsima- dijo Marte muy asombrada.

-Nadeshjo, acabas de destruir millones de dolares- dijo Cyrus sonriendo, todos miraban a la mujer de largos cabellos grises que estaba de pie teniendo al lado de ella un Crescelia, Marte estaba fascinada admirando a aquella mujer y Saturno se mordi un labio.

-Y destruir mas que eso, Cyrus, En Nombre de la Patrulla Ranger Nacional ests arrestado por crmenes contra la armona natural del mundo humano y del mundo Pokemon!- grit Nadeshjo mientras apuntaba su Styler contra Cyrus en su mano derecha.

-Saturno! Termina tu trabajo! Y tu Qu hars? Atarme con el lazo y convertirme en tu aliado?- pregunt Cyrus sonriendo con crueldad, llevando su mano detrs de su espalda.

-Algo mejor que eso! Crescelia! Usa Danza Lunar!- exclam Nadeshjo extendiendo su mano izquierda y sacando otra pokebola, Cyrus entonces mostr una pokebola totalmente negra que brillaba en la oscuridad con una linea cortandola por en medio de color prpura.

-Tengo algo mejor para ti! Darkrai! Ve!- grit Cyrus haciendo aparecer al Pokemon Pesadilla.

-Sabes que no puedes usar Pokemon contra mi! Captura!- grit Nadeshjo, entonces Saturno abri los ojos a mas no poder

-No! Nadeshjo!- grit Saturno, pero fue demasiado tarde, a la primera vuelta que toc a aquel Darkrai un rayo oscuro cubri la atadura llegando hasta Nadeshjo y provocandole una descarga elctrica demasiado intensa que la arroj hacia una pared desmayandola y dejndola inconciente que hizo que el Crescelia se volteara para contraatacar con un Signal Beam sin esperar una orden de Nadeshjo.

-Saturno! Idiota!- grit Cyrus, pero Darkrai mir el rayo tipo Bicho que se acercaba a el con rapidez.

-Cyrus! Crescelia acaba de lanzar un Signal Beam!- grit Saturno, entonces Cyrus volteo

-Darkrai! Regresa!- orden Cyrus, pero el Darkrai pareca listo para contratacar.

-Darkraiiiii!- rugi usando un Dark Pulse, Cyrus se molest.

-Dije que volvieras, Pokemon desobediente!- grit Cyrus, pero el rayo tipo bicho se impacto de frente con el rayo tipo siniestro provocando una explosin que sacudi las paredes de aquella cueva y provocando un temblor.

-Cyrus! La cueva se cae! tenemos que salir de aqu!- grit Marte, en ese momento, aparecieron los tanques tipo Topo de Cyrus.

-Jupiter al rescate, seor!- dijo una voz femenina sensual y todos abordaron aquellos tanques siendo recibidos por una chica mas grande que Marte y de cabello rosado oscuro

-espera! Falta la ranger!- exclam Saturno, pero Cyrus lo golpe con el puo cerrado en la mejilla lanzndolo contra la pared del tanque.

-Es una Ranger, el mundo estar mejor sin ella- dijo Cyrus dndose la vuelta.

-Tu mismo dijiste que no haramos dao a nadie- dijo Saturno ponindose en pie, estaba molesto, pero Cyrus pareca mas decepcionado.

-Haces un excelente trabajo, pero recuerda, no haremos dao a nadie inocente, y los Rangers no son inocentes, y mas vale que te vayas olvidando de esa mujer

-Lstima, realmente era bella!- exclam Marte sentndose en su silla y suspirando.

-Qu se perdi?- dijo Cyrus sentndose en los controles de mando y apretando algunos botones mientras tomaba los controles y guiaba aquellos tanques

-Todas las fotografas han sido guardadas, asi como el video, seor- dijo Jupiter mostrndole las pantallas de lo enviado, Cyrus asinti divertido tomando el microfono que estaba frente a el y lo enciende, un poco de distorsion se oy en un principio, pero luego fue arreglado.

-Les habla su comandante en jefe, Cyrus, permtanme decirles que la primera parte del plan acaba de ser puesta en marcha de manera satisfactoria, todos recibirn un bono o premio de acuerdo a su desempeo, ahora, permanezcan en sus puestos y continen con su trabajo, y pronto, todos obtendran lo que se merecen Equipo Galactico- dijo Cyrus apagando el micrfono.

-Seor, acabo de recibir una llamada de Orre, fueron vencidos y descubiertos, Evice, Nascour, Venus, Dakim y Miror B. y los dems han sido arrestados- dijo Jupiter colgando su llamada

-No necesitabamos el reloj para continuar la misin en Orre?- pregunta Marte, Saturno niega con la cabeza

-El Reloj se arma, la pared de la cueva Turnback es solo la instruccin de cmo hacerlo- suspir Saturno mientras continuaba con su trabajo, al parecer, olvidando a la ranger que acababan de dejar.

-Quin querra dejarnos la instruccin de cmo formar un Reloj de la Vida?- pregunt Marte mientras suba los pies a una silla.

-Alguien que quera que cayera en buenas manos- contest Cyrus mirando al frente y de nueva cuenta us el micrfono -Equipo Galctico! La Etapa Shadow ha dado inicio! Equipos, Vamos a Orre, recojamos a Nascour, es el nico que sigue teniendo cerebro para esto.

-Qu hacemos con los demas?- pregunt Jupiter, Cyrus pens un rato

-Rescatemos a Venus tambien, es bella, los demas se pueden perder, no importan- dijo Cyrus encerrndose en su camarote

-Quin es Nascour?- pregunt Marte a Jupiter

-El Comandante Neptuno- contest Jupiter.

* * *

Varios Aos Despues

El amanecer se haca presente, los Pokemon comenzaban a despertar, los Pidgey se baaban en charquitos que la lluvia del da anterior haba dejado, los Shroomish coman musgo de los rboles y algunos Slakoth solo cambiaban de posicin para continuar dormidos en los rboles donde estaban colgados.

-Totodiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiile!-

-ah! Me ahogo! Ah! Ya despert! Ya despert!- grit un hombre levantndose de pronto y sacudiendo su cabeza con rapidez, luego se sent y se vio mojado y a un Totodile sonriente delante de el.

-Totodile!- exclam el Totodile divertido.

-No has pensado en otra manera de despertarme que no sea tan humeda?- pregunt aquel joven bostezando como un Raikou aburrido, luego volteando a ver a todas partes, se coloc la camisa roja y se la aboton, se ajust los pantalones oscuros y se puso en pie, se estir lo mas que pudo y finalmente se dirigi al lago y se lav la cara. Esta bien, esta bien, reconozco que tenia una pesadilla, pero no tenias porque despertarme asi, ah! llegaremos al puerto a tiempo gracias a ti, Totodile, mi madre seguro estaria orgullosa de ti, *yawn* bien, tenemos tiempo, luego, iremos a Seaweed City y en dos das saldr el barco del puerto y si no estoy en Sinnoh para ese momento, seguro recibir buena reprimenda y seguro me haran volver a casa porque he perdido el barco

-Totodile, Totodile, Totodile, Totodile- comenz a decir Totodile mientras caminaba.

-Si, supongo que ests emocionado por empezar el viaje en el lugar de donde vienes, pero tu no naciste en Sinnoh, naciste en Johto ya te he dicho- dijo aquel chico mirando a su emocionado Totodile quien aun asi se sonreia.

-Totodiiiiiile!- exclam Totodile, pero su entrenador solo suspir.

-Si, ser divertido yawn* pero no tengo ganas de que sea divertido, sigo teniendo estas pesadillas, y no puedo dormir bien.. *yawn* vamos- dijo aquel chico mientras segua su camino.

-Ah!-

-Qu se escucha? Oiste eso?- pregunta el chico, Totodile volte y de nuevo escucharon el grito.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh! No! Alto!-

-Es una chica!- exclam y comenzaron a correr.

* * *

Cyrus estaba sentado en su silla.

-Es verdad que dije que no queriamos hacerle dao a nadie, pero los Rangers, esos son otra cosa, despus de lo que pas en Orre crei que se habia entendido la situacin, los Rangers aparecieron luego de que el proyecto de los Pokemon tipo Shadow se hizo publico, pero seguro te sentiras sorprendido si entendieras lo que realmente sucedi en Orre- dijo Cyrus mientras miraba las imgenes de lo que habia pasado en Orre y que habian sido grabadas.

-Lo que realmente sucedi? Lo que lo he escuchado decir a usted, seor, es que usar a Evice como el lider de aquella misin fue un fracaso- dijo Saturno, Cyrus se sonri y puso pausa en una imagen donde se veia a al Alcalde usando a su Tyranitar.

-Fue un fracaso la misin en Orre, pero perder algunas batallas lleva a ganar la guerra, debes entender que las bajas son necesarias para lograr un xito general- dijo Cyrus, Saturno asinti.

-No fue mi intencin mostrar debilidad, seor, no volver a ocurrir- dijo Saturno, Cyrus se puso en pie y tom los hombros de Saturno.

-Te estoy entrenando, Marte y Jupiter son buenas, pero son mujeres, tu eres un hombre, inteligente, orgulloso, astuto, no permitas que tu corazn se convierta en un defecto, si te duele, mejor cortalo y tiralo- dijo Cyrus, Saturno asinti.

-Asi lo har seor- dijo Saturno poniendose las manos detrs de la espalda, entonces Cyrus le extendi una pokebola negra con prpura.

-Toma una Shadow Ball, ests listo para usarla, puedes capturar a un Pokemon con ella, sin fallar, tenga entrenador o no tenga entrenador y lo convertirs en un Pokemon tipo Shadow en ese momento, tambien puedes cambiar a alguno de tus Pokemon en tipo Shadow- dijo Cyrus poniendole en las manos aquella pokebola.

-Es como una Snag Ball- dijo Saturno mirndola de frente, Cyrus asinti.

-Es una Snag Ball mejorada, nuestro trabajo en Orre, en Almia, en Fiore ha rendido frutos, el problema es que ahora, los Rangers se han expandido tambien, espero que su lider realmente haya muerto alla en Turnback Cave, no la necesitamos merodeando- dijo Cyrus devolviendose a la pantalla.

-Algo mas, seor?- pregunt Saturno, Cyrus neg.

-Retirate y espera mi llamado, quiza tengas que ir a Sinnoh- dijo Cyrus, Saturno se retir.

-------------------

-No! Dejame!-

El chico lleg hasta un area despejada donde un enorme Arbok estaba abrazando con fuerza a una joven de cabellos negros.

-Oye! Tu! Gusano! Metete con alguien de tu tamao! Metagross!- grit el joven y lanzando su pokebola apareci un gran Metagross con ganas de luchar.

-Y tu metete en tus propios asuntos!- grit la chica, el chico, Totodile y Metagross parecieron confundidos.

-Eh? no estas siendo atacada por este Arbok?- pregunt el chico, pero la chica sac su brazo de entre los pliegues del Arbok.

-Captura! Vamos, Styler!- exclam la chica y encendi el Styler dando vueltas sobre si misma logrando atar al Arbok.

-Gardevoir! Usa hipnosis!- exclam la chica, el Arbok qued profundamente dormido cuando el elegante Pokemon tipo psiquico uso su hipnosis sobre el, finalmente, la chica sali de su prisin y sac de entre las escamas del Arbok una pequea espina que estaba lastimandole.

-Bien, un trabajo bien realizado, Despierta!- dijo la chica y el Arbok abri sus ojos y mir su cuerpo y sonri encantado lamiendo a la chica y retirndose.

-una Ranger, disculpa, crei que estabas en peligro- dijo el joven con su Totodile y su Metagross

-Si, y venias con tu complejo de heroe a salvar el da, claro, una chica no puede sobrevivir por si sola, y si me disculpas- dijo la chica, pero el entrenador le extendi la mano.

-Permiteme presentarme, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, vengo de Almia y- comenz a decir Ranma, pero la chica ya se habia ido.

-Vaya, no sabia que los Rangers tuvieran esa actitud- dijo Ranma mientras devolva a su Metagross y continuaba su camino.

* * *

Ranma y Totodile llegaron al pueblo mas cercano que habia por el sendero.

-Lillium Town, despus de aqu son solo 3 horas hasta Seaweed City y tomaremos el Puerto de Seaweed y nos iremos de aqu a Sinnoh antes de tiempo- dijo Ranma, Totodile asinti emocionado y se dirigieron al Centro Pokemon.

-Buenos Das, bienvenidos al centro Pokemon de Lillium Town, Ah! Que hermoso Totodile! dijo la enfermera Joy a Ranma y Totodile.

-Buenos dias Enfermera Joy, quisiera saber cual es el camino a Seaweed City, por favor- dijo Ranma, la enfermera Joy qued pensativa.

-Es por la colina, pero de momento, todos los caminos hacia Seaweed estn cerrados, joven, se abren hasta despus del Festival de Lillium, jovencito, pero puedes disfrutar del festival- dijo la enfermera sonriente como siempre, Ranma entonces resopl.

-Cundo es que termina este Festival?- pregunt Ranma, la enfermera seal el cartel encima de ella -Apenas empieza hoy y dura una semana? Eso es imposible! debo estar en el barco a Sinnoh en 3 dias a mas tardar!... Al menos tiene una habitacin disponible?- exclam Ranma, Totodile empez a respirar el ambiente y vio un enorme plato servido de comida Pokemon y se lanz hacia el.

-Jajajajajaja un entrenador perdido que busca una habitacin disponible en Lillium durante el festival?- pregunt una voz molesta y engreida, Ranma se volte y mir a un joven de cabellos verdes que se burlaba abiertamente de el, los demas habian dejado de conversar para ver la situacin, seguramente se volveria una pelea, pero RAnma no estaba dispuesto a pelear.

-Hola, Soy Ranma Saotome, Sera que tu tendras una habitacin disponible?- pregunt inocentemente y algo sonriente.

-Eres un idiota- dijo aquel chico dndose la vuelta viendo que no haba donde empezar a batallar, Ranma solo se encogi de hombros.

-Totodile!- exclam Totodile lanzandose sobre el plato de comida delante de el y empezando a tragar.

-Chika! Chika!- empez a gritar un Chikorita desesperado porque Totodile se tragaba la comida de el.

-Totodile, alejate de ah- dijo Ranma, pero Totodile continu comiendo.

-Bayyyyy!- grit un Bayleef frunciendo el ceo, pero Totodile se volte y les lanz una mirada maliciosa provocando que los dos se enfurecieran

-Eres bastante impetuoso! Eso significar mayor entrenamiento para ti a partir de que lleguemos a Sinnoh para que te controles- exclam Ranma cargando al Totodile y llevandoselo de ah.

-Oye! Y crees que las cosas se solucionan asi?! Con dulces?- dijo el chico de cabellos verdes, Ranma entonces puso frente a ellos un plato lleno de poffins.

-Qu es eso?- pregunt el chico de cabellos verdes

-En Sinnoh lo llaman Pokepan, o poffins de manera corta, es comida energizante, les hara bien a tus Pokemon- dijo Ranma, entonces el chico se molest.

-Y tu Totodile?- pregunt el chico

-Disculpalo, no habia desayunado nada, y esa es su naturaleza, pero aqu est, nada se ha perdido, con permiso, tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo Ranma cargando a Totodile y alejandose, pero entonces un enorme Meganium les cort el paso.

-Y no sabes controlarlo? No puedes llamarte entrenador! Eres un idiota! Un entrenador es aquel que tiene control sobre sus Pokemon! No mereces ser llamado entrenador!- grito aquel chico colocando a sus 3 pokemon en linea para pelear.

-Escucha, no quiero pelear, si?- dijo Ranma.

-Chikorita, Bayleef, Meganium! Hojas Navaja! Ataquen a ese chico de trenza y a su Totodile!- exclam el joven con la seguridad de ganar, pero Ranma vio llegar las hojas navaja y se hizo hacia atrs evadiendolas igual que el Totodile quien se molest.

-Toto Toto Toto Toto!- gritaba Totodile enojado, pero Ranma frunci el ceo.

-Dije que no iba a pelear, no me provoques- dijo Ranma dndose la vuelta de nuevo.

-Roserade! Hoja Magica!- exclam el chico, Ranma se volte con rapidez para recibir el impacto de la hoja mgica pero Totodile comenz a brincar para evadirlo.

-No, Totodile! No puedes evadir la hoja

-TOtodiiiile!- grit Totodile cayendo al suelo golpeado.

-mgica- dijo Ranma suspirando, el chico se sonri.

-Seguro esa fue una leccin que debias aprender, novato Hey! A dnde vas?! VUELVE- dijo el joven ardiendo en furia, pero Ranma volteo a Totodile

-Un entrenador que no sabe controlar su propia ira no merece ser llamado entrenador- dijo Ranma frunciendo el ceo y saliendo de ah.

-Nos veremos otro da, Ranma Saotome!- grit aquel joven cuando Ranma salia del centro Pokemon con un Totodile golpeado.

-Toto?- pregunt Totodile con los ojos grandotes.

-Si, me hiciste enojar, debes aprender a controlar tus impulsos, pero por lo dems, saliste bien librado, 4 pokemon tipo hierba contra ti, hubiera sido interesante ganarle, pero no quiero hacerme notar Te dije que no queria hacerme notar!- le grit Ranma al Totodile.

-Ranma Cierto?- pregunt una voz detrs de el

* * *

Fin del Capitulo 01


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 02: Una Comida En El Jardin

-Tu eres Ranma Saotome, cierto?- pregunt una voz masculina detrs de Ranma.

Ranma se volte y mir a un joven de cabellos oscuros con traje Ranger.

-Comet algun crimen?- pregunt Ranma, el chico neg.

-Estuviste a punto de caer en la trampa de Ferio, y entonces si hubiera tenido que arrestarte, Ferio es hijo de un gobernador de la regin Niwa, de nada me sirve arrestarlo si ser liberado, prefiero ese espacio en prisin preventiva para gente que si puede quedarse adentro- dijo aquel joven, Ranma pareca confundido pero entonces reconoci a quien tenia en frente.

-Spencer, Lider Ranger de Springtown- dijo Ranma, Spencer asinti pero entonces se qued pensando

-Te podra corregir, ahora soy director de la base Ranger a nivel Fiore, pero creo que eso es algo que no importa aqu, no habia tenido el gusto en conocerte, pero cuando entr al Centro Pokemon y te vi, supe de inmediato que eras tu, nuestro lider a nivel nacional estuvo hablando mucho con los lideres de las regiones sobre la situacin ocurrida en Orre, nadie supuso que Orre sera un lugar donde se desarrollaran los eventos que pasaron all, creo que manejaste la situacin bastante bien junto con Sakura y Wes- dijo Spencer, Ranma solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Exageran, todo el trabajo lo hizo Wes- dijo Ranma dndose la vuelta, pero Spencer lo detuvo

-Muy pocas personas saben la verdad, y muy pocas aun, saben la continuacin, escucha, se que no tienes un lugar donde quedarte esta noche, te podra ofrecer mi casa, pero lamentablemente no estamos en Fiore, pero si se de un lugar que con gusto te recibirn y podrs comer algo- dijo Spencer mientras comenzaba a caminar,

-Qu te hace pensar que necesito comer algo?- pregunt Ranma, Totodile se enoj y se cruz de brazos tambien ofendido, pero en ese momento, sus estmagos sugirieron necesitar algo de comer de manera sutil esta bien, de manera ruidosa.

-No lo se, mera intuicin de Ranger, vengan, no se arrepentirn- dijo Spencer sonriendo

Ranma lo sigui, Totodile pareca confundido pero no queria hacer amistad con el enorme Dragonite que seguia a Spencer volando a corta distancia.

-Spencer, voy a Sinnoh, seguire mi viaje como entrenador

-Lo se, pero la invitacin sigue abierta- contest Spencer Seras un excelente Ranger

-no es lo mo- termin Ranma cuando pronto llegaron a una enorme portn.

-Qu lugar es este?- pregunt Ranma al ver que las puertas tenian grabado el simbolo Ranger.

-Aqu viva nuestro lider- dijo Spencer tocando una serie de teclas y las puertas se abrieron automticamente, los chicos entraron y cruzaron un enorme jardn.

-Spencer! por aca! Estamos a mitad de la comida!- se escuch una voz casi infantil que lo llamaba, Ranma sigui a Spencer que se desvi y lleg por detrs de la casa y Ranma qued sorprendido, era un terreno gigantesco que seguramente tendra cientos de Pokemon conviviendo y viviendo en su regin natural cercados por las largas paredes de este lugar, a lo lejos se admiraba otro edificio que tenia cara de laboratorio y por la mitad, guiados por senderos de tierra y flores plantadas cuidadas por Pokemon tipo hierba, alguna especie de invernadero o criadero.

Ranma volte y vio una mesa circular puesta con la vajilla con alguien leyendo el periodico, una joven pareja que discutian y reian entre ellos, una jovencita de cabellos castaos cortos que se maquillaba.

-Ah! Spencer! Te tardaste mucho, crei que no llegarias a la comida- dijo el que leia el peridico bajndolo, Ranma crey conocerlo de alguna otra parte.

-Lo siento, profesor, me he encontrado con alguien y cre conveniente traerlo- contest Spencer y entonces, la joven pareja dej de discutir.

-Kuno, Hanako, hagan espacio a nuestro invitado y a Spencer, Anika, deja de estarte maquillando en la mesa hija!- grit aquel hombre conocido como profesor, la joven pareja dej su conversacin y Kuno coloc otra silla al lado de la silla vaca invitando a Ranma a sentarse.

-Pasa por favor, la comida no debe tardar, Spencer trajo invitados!- grit Kuno, entonces, Spencer se sonri.

-Profesor Clow, espero me disculpe haberlo traido, era necesario- dijo Spencer, el profesor asinti.

-Profesor Clow? Oh! Usted es el experto en leyendas! En Pokemon legendarios!- exclam Ranma poniendose en pie por respeto, el profesor Clow se sonri.

-Eso dicen, pero prefiero ser un profesor de universidad normal comun y corriente- dijo el profesor Clow mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Claro, el profesor Clow, catedrtico en la Universidad de Hoenn en ciudad Lilycove, si, existe la materia de Leyendas y Mitos, nadie mejor que usted para impartirla- dijo Spencer haciendo un poco de burla, el profesor se sonri y luego qued pensativo.

-y que? El viejo Oak tiene un programa de radio, el profesor Eevee decidi ser extrao, Birch le gusta el trabajo en el campo, Tiene mas picaduras de Wurmple que escamas tiene un Seviper! A Rowen le gustan sus campamentos, yo elegi ser un profesor universitario- dijo Clow haciendo burlas de sus compaeros, luego aclar su garganta Pero creo que usted, jovencito, no se ha presentado

-Ah! Es verdad- dijo Ranma, pero el profesor le hizo una sea

-Hotaru!- grit el profesor, entonces apareci cargando una bandeja una joven de cabellos negros y los mismos ojos prpura que su madre.

-Hola, Hotaru!- exclam Spencer con emocin, pero Hotaru mir al chico de la trenza que estaba sentado al lado de Kuno.

-Tu!- exclamaron Ranma y Hotaru a la vez.

-Disculpeme, profesor, mi nombre es- comenz a decir Ranma

-Ranma Saotome, y vienes de Almia- dijo Hotaru mientras terminaba de servir los platos.

-ah? Ya se conocen?- pregunt Spencer herido en su orgullo al haber sido ignorado.

-Ranma quiso salvarme del Arbok del Bosque Lillium- dijo Hotaru poniendo la mesa sentada.

-Del Arbok de mama? Eso hubiera sido muy interesante, otro nio con complejo de heroe?- dijo Kuno, Anika se volte a verlo molesta Mi nombre es Kuno Tomoe, ella es mi esposa Hanako

-Mucho gusto- dijo Ranma recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Hanako

-Ella es mi hija Anika y mi hija Hotaru a quien ya conociste, me parece- dijo el profesor Clow divertido

-La Comida est lista, espero les guste, algo ligero para un da caluroso- dijo Hotaru y todos comenzaron a comer.

-Bien, adelante, y ahora, entrando en tema A que debemos tu visita, Spencer? A lo mismo de siempre?- pregunt Anika con un gesto de coquetera, Spencer se sonri y mir a Hotaru, Ranma adivin casi en seguida y tambien se percat de que todos saban, excepto la aludida.

-Bueno, la verdad es que reconoc a Ranma ya que fue de los entrenadores que proporcionaron su ayuda en Orre, el trabaj muy de cerca con la profesora, y pues, est buscando un lugar donde quedarse esta noche- dijo Spencer, Ranma qued un poco confundido y los Tomoe parecan normales.

-As que conociste a mi esposa, entonces eres un buen muchacho, mi esposa tena excelente instinto para reclutar Rangers a la obra, aunque algunos entrenadores siempre seguirn ese camino- dijo el profesor Tomoe, Kuno mir a Hanako.

-Pues nosotros nos vamos a retirar, la habitacin de huspedes quedar vaca, supongo que no habra problema, pap- dijo Kuno, el profesor asinti, Ranma mir a la familia, todos conversaban y se divertan, los Pokemon hacian llegadas y se retiraban, pareca que algunos iban por pedazos de pan y otros mas simplemente iban a ver que pasaba, un Shuckle curioso se aprision a una pata de la silla de Ranma y lo observ largo rato, Spencer conversaba alegremente con Hotaru y con Anika, Kuno y Hanako conversaban animadamente con el profesor, solo Ranma intervena de vez en cuando, pero no dejaba de mirar a Hotaru, era extraamente parecida a su madre.

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron, la mesa de juntas tenia todos los lugares ocupados, los presentes se pusieron en pie y dejaron que Cyrus ocupara la cabecera de aquella junta.

-Comandantes, tomen asiento- dijo Cyrus y se sent igual que ellos, todos voltearon a verse.

-Veamos, aqu estamos los Nueve Comandantes, me da mucho gusto que todos hayan regresado, escuchar los informes en orden, espero buenas noticias, aunque se que tambien hay malas noticias - dijo Cyrus mirando a todos y cada uno de sus lideres.

-Comandante Mercurio, reportndose, seor- dijo un joven de cabellos amarillo claro y ojos ambar, su actitud era un tanto fina, elegante, pareca un chico de una familia rica.

-Te escucho- dijo Cyrus, Mercurio se puso en pie y tomando un control remoto encendi la pantalla y mostr imgenes de un grupo de gente reunidas en una gran sala.

-La misin del grupo Mercurio era Infiltrarse en la Base Ranger Internacional, nuestros espas estuvieron presentes en la junta del ao pasado, pero ha sido difcil cruzar las lneas hacia las juntas de los Lideres de las Bases Nacionales, su nivel de confidencialidad es tan intensa que incluso se desconoce quienes son los lideres de las regiones y las cabecillas de la Base Nacional, no hemos conseguido quebrar sus lneas, la corrupcin no se ha hecho presente aun de cierto nivel hacia arriba, pero sabemos que en todas las cajas existe una manzana podrida, la encontraremos y penetraremos mas alla de lo que cualquier persona puede ingresar- dijo el Comandante Mercurio, Cyrus volte a ver al que sigue.

-Comandante Venus, reportndose seor- dijo una jovencita de cabellos largos azules y una mirada coqueta, Cyrus asinti esperando el reporte- el grupo Venus ha estado pendiente de quebrar las lineas de seguridad del software de sistemas de la Base Nacional de los Rangers, hemos ingresado al sistema, pero cada vez que lo hacemos, el cambio de personal en el area de sistemas es inmediato, conocen nuestros ingresos, y no hemos podido modificar nada, pero si hemos logrado extraer material cifrado, el equipo de codificacion est trabajando en ello desde hace tiempo, por lo que hemos podido descubrir, los Rangers han estado expandiendose casi a la misma velocidad que nosotros, seor- dijo la chica, Cyrus volte a ver a Marte quien solo bostez y se puso en pie.

-Extrajimos los libros de la Biblioteca con xito sin ser notados, seor, *yawn!* ya los hemos mandado al equipo de interpretacin, no creemos que nadie extrae esas hojas viejas amarillentas, y tambien, los pergaminos del museo fueron extraidos y remplazados por copias que cuentan un chiste, seor- dijo Marte y se volvi a sentar casi de inmediato.

-No puedes ser un poco mas profesional, Marte?- pregunt Mercurio, Marte volte a verlo y se estir acomodandose sobre la mesa de juntas para comenzar a dormir.

-Profesional? Tu equipo lleva mas de un ao tratando de ingresar a la Base Ranger mientras que yo extraje los libros en 43 minutos y 21 segundos, mi misin fue cumplida con xito y sin que nadie lo notara- dijo Marte preparndose para dormir.

-No lo creo, Marte, sabes que parte de mi misin es cubrir sus metidotas de pata, y el escndalo que provocaste en la Biblioteca del Centro y en el Laboratorio de Silph Co. en la regin de Kanto tuve que intervenir- dijo un hombre de aspecto poltico, de traje elegante color negro y corbata gris.

-oh! Vamos, Urano! Ahora vas a decirme que no fue divertido?- dijo Marte mirndolo, Cyrus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Divertido? Deberan entrevistarte a ti como jefe de la polica local tratando de decir porque hubo una explosin en el laboratorio de Silph Co.!- grit Urano mientras que Marte se sonrea divertida.

-Echarle la culpa a una acumulacin de gases de Koffin y Weezing fue genial, y por cierto, esa corbata roja tuya te sienta bastante bien- dijo Jupiter con cierto tono sensual.

-El jefe de la polica de Kanto es uno de nuestros aliados Quin iba a decirlo?- dijo Venus, Cyrus entonces golpe la mesa.

-Tu reporte, Jupiter?- pregunt Cyrus, Jupiter se puso en pie.

-Si, seor, como encargada de transporte, no he recibido nuevas peticiones por parte de Mercurio ni de Venus, si acaso, Marte explot uno de los Tanques Topo en la misin en Silph Co

-Haba que crear una distraccin, a parte, Cmo poda explicar el agujero en la pared?- pregunt Marte estirndose de nuevo y preparndose para dormir.

-Continuo, Saturno ocup una camioneta tipo jeep de doble traccin para usos reportados como parte de su misin, eso es algo que el tiene que mencionar en su reporte, Urano tuvo que cambiar su automovil por otro luego de que un Growlithe mordiera las llantas, los vehiculos ya fueron cambiados por llantas antimordiscos que aguantan la mordida de cualquier Pokemon e incluso un Crunch de algun Myghtyena o de un Glalie, los Tanques Topo ya fueron actualizados y ahora son antidetectables ante cualquier radar, los vehiculos submarinos Mantine ya estan listos y recubiertos con la pelicula antifriccin para sus movimientos de salida y entrada en agua, los miembros del equipo Jupiter estan en entrenamiento actualmente para tripular estos vehiculos, aunque Saturno ya choc un Tanque Mantine- dijo Jupiter con un gesto de malicia, Cyrus volte a ver a Saturno quien pareca molesto.

-Saturno, te escucho- dijo Cyrus, el chico de cabellos azul oscuro volte a ver a sus compaeros quienes se enderezaron para escuchar, todos saban que Saturno era el favorito de Cyrus, pero no saban porque, y eso era algo en lo que Mercurio y Venus trabajaban por su cuenta, despus de todo, en infiltracin, ellos dos eran los expertos.

* * *

-La profesora Amamiya desapareci hace aos, se le dio por muerta luego de que no regres de una misin- dijo Spencer mirando a Ranma

La comida habia terminado y Spencer daba una vuelta a Ranma por aquella casa enorme y vaca, Kuno y Hanako ya se haban retirado, Anika se haba ido a trabajar al laboratorio, Hotaru lavaba los trastes y el profesor tuvo que salir al centro Pokemon, asi que todos dejaron a Spencer y a Ranma solos, aunque el profesor antes de partir, le ordeno que entretuviera a Ranma, que el volvera pronto.

-Por qu me dices esto? Yo no soy parte de los Rangers- dijo Ranma al ver varias fotografas de Nadeshiko Amamiya y los Rangers, y su familia entre otras, pero Spencer se sonri y seal un reloj que Ranma portaba.

-Tal vez no seas un Ranger declarado, pero la profesora Amamiya confiaba en ti y te dio ese Styler- dijo Spencer, Ranma lo mir largo rato y luego regres su mirada a Spencer

-la profesora Amamiya no me nombr Ranger, y este Styler me lo dio porque tena prisa por irse al Lago Verity, cre venir aqu a Lillium Town a devolverlo, pero ya veo que no la encontrar, me duele escuchar que desapareci, no la conoc mucho, pero lo que la pude conocer, supe que era una gran mujer- dijo Ranma, Spencer asinti.

-La familia Tomoe ha tenido serias perdidas, primero, los padres del profesor Tomoe murieron en aquel accidente aereo, luego, la madre de la profesora Amamiya muri de esa extraa enfermedad, finalmente, la profesora Amamiya misma muri en el derrumbe de Turnback Cave en Sinnoh, lo nico que devolvieron a la familia fue el Superstyler que la profesora usaba en sus misiones- dijo Spencer sealando una gran vara que estaba puesta sobre la chimenea donde un pequeo Charmeleon se encargaba de mantener encendida y en orden.

-Oh! Nunca habia visto un Styler tan largo en mi vida!- exclam Ranma, Spencer neg con la cabeza

-Es mas largo que eso, solo que se ha perdido la otra parte, ahora, la familia lo tiene ah, el Styler que tiene Hotaru lo usa en contadas ocasiones, ella es ahora la Ranger de Lillium Town, pero ese no es el destino que su madre quera que tuviera- dijo Spencer mirando hacia la cocina donde se vea la figura de Hotaru lavar y moverse de un lado a otro.

-Sigo sin entender porque me dices esto- dijo Ranma, Spencer entonces neg con la cabeza

-Ni yo tampoco, pero es lo que tengo que hacer, tengo rdenes de hacerlo- dijo Spencer, Ranma se qued aun mas confundido, pero entonces Spencer extendi un sobre cerrado hacia Ranma quien lo mir.

-Ven, te mostrar tu habitacin- dijo de pronto Hotaru, Ranma meti el sobre y sigui a Hotaru, Spencer tambien subi con ellos.

-Gracias por tus atenciones- dijo Ranma a Hotaru quien sonri levemente.

-Descuida, si eres amigo de Spencer, eres bienvenido, aunque nunca te haba visto antes por aqu, Qu zona patrullas?- pregunt Hotaru mientras abra la puerta de la habitacin de huspedes.

-Ah! No! Este es bueno- dijo Ranma mirando a Spencer, no saba exactamente que decir, no sabia el efecto que podra producir en Hotaru que mencionara que habia venido a entregar el Styler a su madre.

-Ranma no es un ranger, Hotaru, el styler que lleva lo trajo para devolvermelo, pero le he dicho que aun aqu no puedo guardarlo- dijo Spencer, Hotaru sonri divertida.

-Esta es tu habitacin, te dejare que te prepares y descanses, lo que necesites, puedes bajar quiza deberas ser un ranger, ese Styler te queda bien- dijo Hotaru mientras que Ranma entraba, entonces Hotaru cerr la puerta para dejarlo solo pero la puerta no cerr muy bien.

Ranma mir la habitacin, era agradable y acogedora, tenia una cama amplia, una mesita de noche al lado, una pequea cajonera, un ordenador de cajas para sus Pokemon y un portapokeball para sus seis elecciones, Ranma se asom por la ventana y vio a su Totodile durmiendo sobre la barriga de un enorme Snorlax que tambien dorma la siesta

-Si ese Snorlax se da la vuelta necesitar otro compaero de viaje- dijo Ranma mientras se recostaba en la cama pero luego escuch un sollozo, se enderez en la cama y escuch con atencin, aunque le pareca que era de mala educacin.

* * *

-Hotaru, espera- dijo Spencer tomndola de la mueca

-Spencer, no de nuevo- dijo Hotaru zafndose, Spencer entonces la mir, Hotaru se dio la vuelta y quiso empezar a bajar, pero Spencer la detuvo de nuevo.

-solo quisiera que me dieras un si- dijo Spencer, Hotaru volte a verlo, frunci el ceo molesta.

-No, no quiero ir al festival, no es que no quiera ir contigo, pero no quiero ir al festival, no quiero estar ah- dijo Hotaru, Spencer suspir.

-Mueca, necesitas salir y divertirte, no es un crimen hacerlo, no pasa nada si lo haces, entonces, si no quieres ir al festival, djame invitarte a cenar en Seaweed City, ah tengo lugar en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, tienes que distraerte eres mi mejor amiga- dijo Spencer, pero Hotaru demostr una negativa con su actitud.

-Ay, Spencer, mira vete al festival, Anika quiere ir, llevala a ella, te doy gracias por que quieres ayudarme, pero estoy bien- contest Hotaru, Spencer la solt y asinti.

-Esta bien, mueca, ir al festival y llevar a Anika, pero no quiero que estes triste, si?- dijo Spencer

-Quin dijo que estoy triste?- pregunt Hotaru sonriendo, baj las escaleras y se dirigi al patio, una pelota se cruz en su camino, juguete quiza de algun Pokemon que andaba por ah, molesta, pate con fuerza la pelota que rebot en un arbol y se devolvi a ella con la misma fuerza pero la atrap con una mano antes de que pudiera golpearla.

-Excelentes reflejos- dijo Ranma, Hotaru se volte a ver de donde vena la voz

-Quin anda ah?- pregunt Hotaru, Ranma entonces se sonri y Hotaru escuch un ruido volteando a la parte de arriba de la casa, Ranma estaba sentado en el techo debajo de la terraza de su habitacin, Hotaru se qued mirando.

-Qu Qu- comenzo a decir Hotaru, pero Ranma salt y se le qued mirando de frente, Totodile lleg corriendo, pareca que obedecia una orden mental de su amo.

-Cuando estoy triste, enojado o molesto, una buena batalla me ayuda a liberar tensiones, y seguro a ti tambien Totodile! Ve!- exclam Ranma obligando a Totodile a entrar a batalla.

-una batalla? ahora?- pregunt Hotaru sorprendida, Totodile ya se paraba frente a Hotaru

-Si, ser divertido, Totodile, preparate- dijo Ranma, Hotaru mir a su alrededor y asinti torciendo la boca.

-Esta bien. Pikorina! Ve!- exclam Hotaru y un Pikachu amarillo hembra con la cola en forma de corazn sali corriendo de entre los troncos de los rboles y mir al totodile que tena en frente.

-Ah! Elctrico! Crees que tienes ventaja? la velocidad de mi Totodile es su ventaja! Totodile! Doble Equipo!- grit Ranma, Hotaru se sonri

-Pikorina! Shock Wave!- grit Hotaru, Ranma se mordio el labio, no es posible huir de un Shock Wave

-Totodile! No intentes evadir! Usa nuestra tcnica contra elctricos!- grit Ranma, Totodile entonces se par sobre sus pies y elev su cuerpo.

-Qu pas?- pregunt Hotaru al ver que el Shock Wave peg directo en Totodile pero no hizo mucho dao.

-Totodile hizo tierra el ataque Onda Choque, ese ataque surte mayor efecto si el oponente est en el aire o lejos de un lugar con tierra- dijo Ranma, Hotaru se molest y frunci el ceo.

-Pikorina! Cola de hierro!- exclam Hotaru, Ranma se emocion

-Totodile! Colmillo Hielo!- grit Ranma, Totodile mordi a Pikorina en la cola provocando que se le congelara.

-Pikorina! Estas bien?!-

-Pika pikapikapi!- grit Pikorina, pero el peso en la cola le provocaba desestabilizad.

-Totodile! Hidrochorro!- grit Ranma, pero Hotaru se molest.

-Pikorina! Usa Trueno!-

El golpe de ambos choco en el aire e impact a ambos de frente.

-Totodile!- exclam Ranma, Hotaru mir a Pikorina caer al suelo

-Pikorina, hiciste muy buen trabajo- dijo Hotaru abrazandola, Pikorina volte a verla y se sonri

-Totodile, muy buen trabajo- dijo Ranma dejndolo descansar.

-Eres muy bueno- dijo Hotaru mirando a Ranma sonriendole, Ranma se sonri igual.

-Y tu, pero creo que se le cay esto a Pikorina- dijo Ranma entregndole a Hotaru un pequeo lazo prpura.

-Si, gracias, a ver, nia, ven aqu- dijo Hotaru, Pikorina salt hasta su regazo y le amarr en la orejita el lacito.

* * *

-Seor, a diferencia de mis compaeros, mi misin ha sido un completo xito, sin destruccin, ni fracaso, ni riesgo de ser arrestado o expulsado, el grupo Saturno a mi cargo ha decodificado e interpretado perfectamente bien el contenido del Reloj de la Vida, hemos llegado a la conclusin de la presencia de las 12 joyas, los 12 pilares, nuestra investigacin estuvo a la par de los dems, y obteniendo lo mejor de cada uno, hasta este momento, hemos localizado y ubicado las joyas, el armado del Reloj de la Vida estar listo antes de lo previsto, y si cada uno de mis compaeros, termina su trabajo a tiempo, el xito completo del Equipo Galctico depender de mi trabajo- dijo Saturno provocando que sus compaeros se mordieran los labios de coraje.

-Seor, creo que Saturno est blofeando, seor- dijo Neptuno, Cyrus se sonri malvolamente.

-has conseguido a los 12 pilares ya?- pregunt Cyrus, Saturno asinti.

-He conseguido su ubicacin y desarrollo interpretando las ruinas de Tanobi y las presentes en Turnback Cave, asi como todos los detalles en las Grietas del Tiempo y los estudios hechos en el Pozo del Slowpoke- dijo Saturno, todos se voltearon a ver.

-Comandantes! Hay movimiento inusual en la Base Ranger!- exclam Mercurio ponindose en pie de improviso al recibir una llamada de alerta.

-Todos de vuelta a sus posiciones! Despues escucharemos los informes de Pluton y de Neptuno! Desaparezcan ya!- exclam Cyrus, todos se voltearon a ver y apagaron sus transmisores de imagen virtual y los presentes se desvanecieron, excepto Saturno y Neptuno.

-Eres un chico con suerte- dijo Neptuno, Saturno volte a verlo, pas la mano por la imagen y se distorsion, era solo un holograma.

-Te puedo ayudar con algo?- pregunt Saturno, Neptuno se sonri con malicia.

-Lo que pas en Orre fue culpa de alguien mas, no fue ma, Sakura, Thomas y ese chico, Ranma, fueron advertidos, la presencia de Nadeshjo en Orre no fue coincidencia, alguien les advirti- dijo Neptuno, o Nascour, como era conocido en Orre.

-Eres un idiota, Nascour, echaste a perder la misin, Sakura ya est bajo control, Thomas ha ingresado a las filas de los Rangers, y de Ranma no he tenido informacin, pero no es un chico que me haga perder el control como a ti, Nascour- dijo Saturno sonriendo con diversin.

-Soy un idiota, pero no soy un asesino sentiste algo de remordimiento cuando dejaste a Nadeshjo abandonada ah en Turnback Cave? Qu sentiste cuando est se derrumb sobre la bella exmodelo y profesora?- pregunt Nascour, Saturno arroj contra el un pisapapeles de acero pero la imagen solo se distorsion mientras que el pisapapeles vol hasta estrellar una ventana y permitir que una rafaga de aire entrara a la oficina y volara papeles.

-me las vas a pagar, Neptuno!- rugi Saturno, pero Nascour se burl abiertamente.

-Descubriremos que es lo que ocultas, Saturno, eres un nio con suerte por el momento- dijo Neptuno antes de desaparecer.

-No tanto como crees, Nascour, no tanto como crees- dijo Saturno antes de salir por las puertas.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 02


End file.
